In a mobile broadband service, a broadband device is used as an intermediate entity between a network and a terminal such as a computer, to implement dial-up Internet access of the computer.
In a network environment of code division multiple access (CDMA) and evolution data only (EVDO), a terminal performs dial-up Internet access in a manner of modem dial-up. The terminal uses a broadband device to perform, between the broadband device and a network, link control protocol (LCP) negotiation and authentication, and Internet Protocol (IP) control protocol (IPCP) negotiation, and eventually implements dial-up Internet access.
However, with the development of wireless network technologies, the CMDA evolves from the EVDO to an evolved high rate packet data (eHRPD) network, and in an eHRPD network environment, a network side needs to perform extensible authentication protocol (EAP) authentication and vendor-specific network control protocol (VSNCP) negotiation with a terminal, so that the terminal can achieve an objective of dial-up Internet access in a manner of modem dial-up. However, the terminal does not support EAP authentication and a VSNCP negotiation, and therefore the terminal cannot perform dial-up Internet access in a manner of modem dial-up.